


Say My Name | Ateez Oneshots

by splitondisjihyo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho is a babie, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Feminization, Frotting, Gang Bang, Genderbending, Jongho will participate in the gangbang, Just Sex, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairing, Nipple Play, Orgy, Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Top Choi San, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi, Woosan, camboy!hongjoong, dont know how many oneshots I’ll create but I’ll still tag, jeong yunho - Freeform, just saying, like lots of sex, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitondisjihyo/pseuds/splitondisjihyo
Summary: “You both want to....what?”“Have sex with you. Think of this as, us helping each other out. You need a break as our kind and caring leader....and we.....we just wanna fuck you.”OrWhere Hongjoong just wanted to massage his aching back in peace and probably watch some Netflix, but Mingi and Yunho have something else in store for him that’s much better.—Note: This book is literal porn, with a ton of oneshots and basically bottom!hongjoong, bottom!wooyoung, bottom!yeosang, gang bangs and all that :)





	Say My Name | Ateez Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this book is just porn. I’ll have other works up that focus on plot but for now, enjoy what I couldn’t find for my mingyunjoong heart :)

“Hyung, can you help me practice the dance we did today, I’m still messing up the last steps...hyung?”

Hongjoong snapped out of his gaze, leaning off the wall, and rubbing his shoulder. He groaned, his tensed muscles almost cramping him. He turned to Wooyoung, smiling sadly, “I wish I could....why not ask San? I’m feeling tensed up right now, sorry....”

The brown haired boy softened up, his doe eyes filling with worry. “Hyung don’t apologize! Want me to give you a massage to feel better?”

Hongjoong shook his head, “No. You have to memorize the dance by Thursday, so we can have our final practice on Friday, to perfect our performance for the concert next week. It’s important so promise me you’ll go to San and learn all the steps, not just the last ones you need help with...”

Wooyoung nodded, looking away shyly with a smile. He walked off, leaving Hongjoong to trudge and find his room. Once inside, he fell on his bed, completing exhausted. His back hurt, his ankles as well, his arms...but he needs to get better soon, and if not by then, the time of the concert, he’s just gonna perform, he has to.

Pressing softly down on his side, he massaged the aching area, groaning quietly into his pillow. His red hair laid on his long lashes, as small pants escaped his mouth. “You need some help, hyung?” Hongjoong knew from that sly tone, that it was Mingi.

“Go away Mingi, I’m okay..”

“You suuuureee....” His voice became louder, Hongjoong assumed it was because he was moving closer into the room.

“Yes I’m su—”

“Lies. Wooyoung told us you needed a massage for your back pain.” Came Yunho’s voice, as he entered the room.

“It’s just a massage Joong, it’s not like we’re gonna jack off to you or anything...” Voiced Mingi, a little glimmer in his brown eyes.

“......okay?” Hongjoong said, not really knowing how to respond.

“Turn around..” Mingi said, the three were just looking around awkwardly for a good minute.

Hongjoong did...slowly...unsure. It’s not like he didn’t trust his members. He does, but, did the two of them really need to help massaging his back? One can do.

On his belly, Hongjoong asked quietly, “Are the two of you going to do it...?”

“Fuck you? Hell yeah...” Mingi said lowly, eyeing hongjoong’s ass through the black pants he wore.

At hearing those words, the red hair shot up, turning to the two. Mingi looked confident, showing no remorse for what he bluntly said, but you could see his cheeks coated a thin shade of red. Yunho had looked away sheepishly, yet you could see he fully agreed with what Mingi said.

“You both want to....what?”

“Have sex with you. Think of this as, us helping each other out. You need a break as our kind and caring leader....and we.....we just wanna fuck you.”

Hongjoong didn’t know how to react. His face was so red, as he looked between the two in shock. “That’s...I mean I know that some of the members...y’know like hook up...but let’s just...not...”

“Why not?” Yunho asked, pouting a little.

“Well....I just...forget it. All I want is a massage.”

“But we’re offering more than a massage...” Mingi plainly acknowledged, and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and I’m...declining..” Hongjoong’s voice trailed off as he heard soft but lewd noises coming from the room next to his. It was San’s.

“Is that....do you guys hear that?”

“You mean the sound of my dick flattening from disappointment? Yes.”

“What? No...” Hongjoong pressed his ear to the wall. He couldn’t hear much, but the sounds were indeed moans.

“God they’re fucking...” Hongjoong sighed, laying down again, hissing as he felt a pain in his back.

Mingi and Yunho had reached the edge of his bed, the two looking at him, observing him. He was in pain, obviously. Not much by the looks of it, but still needs to be taken care of.

“Hyung...we promise we’ll take good care of you...please...” Yunho trailed his hands up and down hongjoong’s leg, as the red hair gulped. His eyes found Mingi’s, the brown orbs piercing deep into his own.

“...after the massage we’ll have sex?” He asked almost innocently.

Yunho chuckled, “Or we could have sex now, but we’ll ensure you don’t feel much pain.”

“But how?”

“We’ll show you.”

Yunho gently turned hongjoong onto his front, as Mingi went to straddle his thighs. Hongjoong felt smooth, yet a bit calloused, hands press gently into the dip of his back, while one of them continued to raise his shirt. Hongjoong eased off the bed, to take his shirt off, before a hand pushed him back down once the fabric was gone.

Shuffling was heard, before the red haired felt a cool liquid cover the middle of his back. Hands gently pressed onto the coated area, massaging it gently. Hongjoong’s eyes fluttered shut, his breathing wavering just a little.

He felt the liquid reach his shoulders, as hands rubbed the area, pressing deep, and Hongjoong let out an audible moan, muttering, “Right there...” His eyes fluttering shut, as he moaned again, feeling something rather hard grind slowly against his ass.

Yunho leaned down to whisper, “Stretch your hands forward hyung.”

Hongjoong did as told, sighing in content as Mingi continued to massage the dip of his back. “Hyung, how does it feel?” Yunho mumbled into his ear, as he trailed his finger up and down the red head’s arm.

He was about to answer, when he felt Mingi roughly gripped his waist, as he rocked his hips forward, allowing Hongjoong to feel what the red head was doing to him. What he always did to him.

“G-good....it feels good...” Hongjoong finally answered, as he sucked in another breath, pushing his ass up a little for more friction. Mingi’s hands trailed up and down his body, before stopping at Hongjoong’s pants. “Off..”

Mingi got up, allowing Hongjoong to shuffle off his pants, now only in his black boxers. He turned to face them, and Yunho placed a hand on his chest, gently trailing along his collarbone, stopping at his pretty pink nipples.

“Lie down, hyung...” Hongjoong did as told, laying on his back. He felt awkward a bit, but nonetheless, his heart was still racing.

His body nearly shook as he felt Yunho’s soft lips trailing kisses along his chest, before he felt Yunho’s warm tongue flick at his nipples. Yunho bit and nipped at the little pink nub, as his tongue swirled around it, humming in satisfaction.

Hongjoong felt the bed dip a little, and he opened his semi-closed eyes to see Mingi hovering over him a little, their faces inches apart, before Mingi closed the gap, kissing him. Finally. He wanted to kiss his hyung for so long now. He wanted to touch and feel him for so long, he didn’t want to stop. So he didn’t.

Hongjoong felt the cold metal lip ring on Mingi’s lips, opening up his mouth so the black haired boy can slip his tongue inside. The kiss was wet and a bit sloppy, Hongjoong stopping to moan at the feeling of Yunho’s tongue, toying with his sensitive nipples.

“Hongjoong-ha....” Yunho breathed out slowly, trailing his hand down to the red head’s abdomen. “I want to touch you...” he finished and Hongjoong only whimpered a little into the deep kiss between Mingi, bucking his hips forward has Yunho began palming him through his boxers.

Yunho moved to take his boxers off, trailing the fabric down his legs, not once breaking contact from the two who were kissing hungrily. Hongjoong’s hand went up to grip Mingi’s hair, deepening the kiss, and moaning softly in between.

Yunho had became hot looking at the two, as he took his grey sweatshirt off, his pants as well. Pushing Hongjoong’s legs aside, Yunho slowly licked from his inner thigh, straight to his balls, lightly sucking before pulling away. Hongjoong was already hard and leaking precum, so Yunho rubbed it around the head, before he began sucking on the tip, his tongue licking and swirling at his slit.

Hongjoong moaned into Mingi’s mouth, as he felt Yunho work his tongue along his swollen cock. The two broke apart, as Mingi hurriedly took off his clothes, his pants becoming unbearable to be in. Yunho quickly, brought Hongjoong’s legs forward, his knees at his chest. “Don’t drop your legs okay, I’m gonna eat you out.”

Hongjoong, flushed already, nodded. He gasped at the wet feeling along his hole, surprised at how it felt, forcing itself inside him, fucking him. Yunho licked a long strip from his balls to his rim, making a steady rhythm before pushing his tongue inside the red head’s asshole.

Hongjoong moaned and whined at the feeling, as pleasure shot through his body. A squirting sound was heard, as if someone had lube, then a gasp escaped his lips when Mingi wrapped his mouth around his cock, the black haired boy beginning to bob his head up and down.

Hongjoong didn’t know what’s to do other than let loud and slutty moans slip pass his swollen pink lips. He gripped his thighs, then he rocked his lower body up, his cock pushing up into Mingi’s throat, and his asshole deeper into Yunho mouth.

It all felt so good. So fucking good Hongjoong felt like crying. Mingi sucked at the slit, before gliding his toungue down the red head’s length, coming back up to suck and bob his head up and down the cock again. Yunho had wet two finger with his saliva and began inserting the two into Hongjoong.

A whine slipped pass his lips at the insertion. This was new. He’d never done this before. Feeling someone’s fingers inside his ass, as their tongue licked and napped away at his hole, while someone else was sucking him off...Hongjoong felt dirty. He felt slutty.

“God fuck....yes like that please...” The awkwardness was pushed away and replaced by pleasure as jolts surged through his body. Mingi came up to wrap his rough hands around his cock, as he brought the two in for a messy kiss.

Hongjoong tasted himself, and he wasn’t sure how to feel. He felt...it felt good. Mingi roughly explored his mouth, him pulling back to tug and bite Hongjoong’s lips, determined to make it even more swollen than it already was.

“Ah ah..fuck fuck...yes Yunho like that..” Hongjoong started to jut his hip up and down, letting go of his thighs to wrap his arms around Mingi, deepening the kiss as a newfound feeling rushed through him. He just wanted more, so much more.

Hongjoong bit down on Mingi’s lips as he felt Yunho’s fingers barely brush against his prostate. He quickly shut his legs, the euphoria caught him by surprise. Both boys withdraw their hands, to look down at Hongjoong who was both dazed, yet surprised. “Did I hurt? Hyung im so-“

“No no...you didn’t. You both didn’t hurt me but...I think you found it. That spot that makes people go crazy, right.”

“You mean...like your g-spot?” Yunho had perked up, grinning, and Hongjoong nodded shyly.

“Well then, we shouldn’t have stopped.” Mingi said with a little smile as he wrapped his hands around the boy’s cock once more.

“Please don’t.” Hongjoong squeaked out, nearly begging when Yunho’s finger returned inside of him. The boy wiggled them around, curling them to find the small numb quickly. He curled and thrust his fingers upwards, and Hongjoong practically shouted as his head dropped back on the pillow, his thighs shaking.

Yunho smirked, pumping his fingers quickly, feeling so much pride at seeing how Hongjoong’s thighs shook with every thrust. Mingi began stroking the boy’s cock, up and down, fast to edge him on.

“_Fuuuck_...” Hongjoong mewled, his eyes rolling back, as he gripped the sheets. “Just like that..” he whined, fucking up into Mingi’s palm. Courses of pleasure rocked his body, his hips getting a mind of their own, as he tried to match the boys’ pace.

Hongjoong’s eyes found Mingi, as the boy leaned closely to say, “Hyung, you’re gonna cum for us right? I want to see you cum and shaking. I want you to beg and plead for us to fuck you. Can you do that for me hyung? Can you scream like a little slut for us, pretty please.”

Hearing those words, Hongjoong felt something coil into the pit of his stomach, as he nodded eagerly at Mingi, releasing his lips from his teeth because he was biting them, and began letting out everything he tried to keep in. “Oh fuck yes, please please fuck me please!” Hongjoong began begging, he wanted it. He really wanted to be fucked right now. Hearing those words from Hongjoong, Yunho smirked. He already had four fingers inside, he placed the last in, completing fisting Hongjoong. The red haired practically cried out, as tears welled in his eyes. “Oh god yes!” Hongjoong flopped his head back on the pillow, as he screamed over and over. “So fucking good...so fucking good...”

A few strokes, and Yunho fucking him with his fist, brought the red haired over the edge as he came, moaning loudly, black splotches crowding his vision, his thighs trembling as they both kept on milking him dry.

Yunho slowly took his hand out, lightly teasing Hongjoong by thrusting it in and out again. Mingi had slowed down his stroking, looking at the dazed red head. Swollen lips, his pretty nipples hard, and he was just sprawled out in front of him. Absolutely beautiful.

“Baby...” Mingi said, he continued to stroke Hongjoong’s cock up and down, the oversensitive boy’s legs quivered with every stroke. “You think you can take the both of us. Hm?”

Hongjoong nodded, but he seemed a bit out of it. Yunho giggled looking at him, “He’s so cute.” Hongjoong whined, trying to close his legs and hide his face a little. They were just staring at him so much.

“Hongjoong....can we both fuck you?” The red haired nodded, even though he covered his face with his hands

“Good. Yunho, the lube and the condoms.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun ^♡^ posting pt2 soon~


End file.
